


Like A Nymph

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desire, Desperation, Five Times, Frustration, Hair, Other, Victor's hair, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, bootiful, cri, figure skating, grand prix finals, i dunno, i'm @dantalion_ on wattpad, idk what to put anymore :(, im a sad bean, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, nymph, rip hair, sadlu, self promo haha, silver - Freeform, slight victuuri bc im trash, surprise, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was a desirable nymph in the glace of the ice, with his beauty - androgynous beauty - he captivated his audience with a glassy effort.





	

【Like a Nymph】  
 **Victor Nikiforov**

* * *

 

  
Victor carefully ran his hand through Yuuri's dark locks, a precious small smile of appreciation gracing his own thin, perfect shaped lips. "Yuuri, what did you used to think about my long hair?" He asked briefly, his eyes glassy blue eyes trailing from his fingers to the stray black strands over Yuuri's face.

"E-eh? Well, you looked really beautiful. It was like an ice fantasia when you skated with long hair. It was wavy, and went down your waist — you looked like a fairy." The latter replied, innocently as he reminisced through the images in his mind.

Victor Nikiforov's platinum hued hair cascaded until his waist, long and had glossy, small curls at the end. It was wavy, like the waves of the ocean he used to overlook from St. Petersburg as the night would pass by quietly and slowly with the waves that solemnly crashed to the shore in a serene momentum.

Victor looked ethereal, his long silver hair would never be cut in any way as he adored it as much as everybody did. He was as beautiful as the first time everyone laid their eyes on him, he was a pretty skater that was able to get the audience at the edge of their seats just the way he liked.

Even if his hair was at its unpractical length for a man and for skating, he didn't dare cut it short. Because it was his trademark, he's been told plenty of times that he looked like a nymph in the glacé and glory of Winter.

"Why did you keep it that way?" Yuuri slowly asked, glancing from Victor's crystal blue eyes and to the strands of hair that fell over the older male's face.

A solemn smile passed Victor's lips before answering, placing a small and gentle kiss over Yuuri's forehead; "Because I loved it, and more so when I realized the way it affected others. The way I looked like a beautiful nymph was able to enamor my audience and dazzle everyone and anyone who watched. I loved it that way."

"Then why did you cut it short?" The Japanese figure skater asked, raising a curious eyebrow as his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Are you implying that I don't look as beautiful with short hair?" Victor proceeded to tease with a stare that only made Yuuri turn to a blushing and stuttering mess as he aided himself to deny the proposition;

It was the frustration that brought Victor to cut his hair, as years passed and championships being conquered — the ability to surprise people, the enamoring nymph of the vivid Winter simply went away with a snip of a scissor.

The silver long, beautiful locks fell briefly to the ground. " _I was bored_ , so — before a championship, I decided to cut it away. Yakov threw a fit when he found out."

Victor Nikiforov wanted to surprise his audience once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account, but seeing that I could also share this story here;  
> either way, I found an artwork about Victor and his long beautiful hair. I always fantasized about why he  
> actually hacked his hair off. So I guess this is a tribute to Victor's hair? Lmao. 
> 
> ps; hope you liked it, feedback is welcome.
> 
> instagram; andrealphus_  
> wattpad; dantalion_


End file.
